


Daisy Crowns

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 23:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "I would really love to see something adorable with how the guardians still interact with the kids and how they still believe. Like maybe Jack and Jamie are a couple along with Bunny letting Sophie scratch behind his ears and chin."Fluff with juuuust a touch of angst. Sophie weaves daisy crowns for her and Bunny, he asks her how long she’ll believe in him.
Relationships: Sophie Bennett/E. Aster Bunnymund
Kudos: 6
Collections: PookaBoo Short Fics





	Daisy Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/24/2013.
> 
> This is my personal favorite of the PookaBoo short fics I wrote.

Sophie sits under a tree near the lake and weaves daisy chains, where, only an hour before, no daisies had grown. Just a few feet away from her, her friend, her impossible friend lies dozing in the dappled sunlight. She smiles at him as she continues to weave her crown of flowers. The one for him is already done, and she’s placed it between them, so that the blooms won’t wilt.

She likes this time of year the best, as Spring fades into Summer. Most of Bunny’s work is done for the year, and all he needs to do is dream of Spring, and greening, and new life, every so often. These dreams, he’s told her, are not from Sandy, but from a power older and deeper than either of them. “Sometimes Spring just has to flow through me,” he had said. “It’s better if I’m asleep when it does. Wouldn’t want anything getting out of control.”

He couldn’t or wouldn’t explain that more fully when she had asked, but Sophie thinks she’ll ask again when he wakes up. After all, when she had first asked, she had only been ten. Now she was thirteen and knew she was much wiser.

Still, one part of what he had said then was clear, and she’s glad to know it: not all dreams come from Sandy. There are some powers older and deeper….

She pauses in her weaving and stretches out arms and legs that seem longer every day. In the shadows, the skin is pebbled with goosebumps, while in the sunlight, a languorous heat seems to pervade every corpuscle, drawing her on to sleep as well. She yawns, and looks at her arms through her eyelashes, which makes the fair hair there seem to glitter like gold.

_I’m a dream,_ she thinks. _Maybe Bunny’s dreaming me._

The thought makes her nervous, though she couldn’t say why, and she quickly finishes the daisy crown. There’s one flower left over, and she counts the petals to see if it has an odd number. It does, but she doesn’t pull them off. Instead, she stands up and takes the few steps toward Bunny. Kneeling, she places the daisy crown on his head, and then one on her own.

“Bun-ny,” she calls softly. “Bun-ny.”

A sliver of heart-stopping green appears as he opens his eyes slightly. “Hiya, anklebiter. What’s the occasion?” He reaches up to touch her daisy crown.

“You have one too.”

“So I do. Springtime royalty, are we then? King and princess?”

“Oh, well, I wasn’t thinking anything specifically.” _King and Queen_

She flops down on the grass beside him, snuggling into his warm fur as she did when she was a smaller child, as she has always done. “Bunny,” she says, beginning to scratch underneath his chin as she did when she was a smaller child, as she has always done, “I suppose, that, when someone lives forever, all ordinary people must seem very young.”

“Now where did that question come from?” Bunny asks, his voice still burred with sleep.

“Springtime, I guess,” Sophie sighs.

Bunny takes her hand away from his chin and props himself up on one elbow to look down at her. “Is that so?” His nose twitches and an almost troubled look passes over his face.

“What’s that for?” Sophie asks, laughing. “Of course Springtime! You’re here. Anyway, hold still.” She scoots around behind him and begins to scratch behind his ears, sometimes tangling her growing fingers in the silky-smooth warmth. She smiles when she hears him begin to purr, though he seems almost reluctant to do so.

“Sophie,” he says, when she stops scratching to run one of her hands along his velvety ears. “You’ve believed in me this long, yeah? Longer than usual.”

“How could I not?” She runs her other hand along his other ear. “You’ve always been there for me.”

“Well, what if I had to go away for a while? What if I couldn’t see you for a few years, but then I could come back? Do you think you’d still believe in me then?”

She moves back around so she’s facing him. “I’ll believe in you forever,” she says solemnly.

“I hope you do,” Bunny replies, pulling her into a hug that she doesn’t break. “Hey anklebiter. I think I need to finish my nap now.”

“I’m staying here. It’s cold in the shade. Let me stay here, now?” She says, almost speaking entirely into the ruff on his chest.

“All right. For now.”

“And then later?”

“And then later. But a long way later.”

“Don’t forget.”

“I won’t.”

_We won’t have that much time._

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #this ship doesn't have an official name#huh
> 
> tahliamalfoydepp said: I love it, I ship them for so long! why is there no ship name for them? no fair


End file.
